What Mr Webster Could Never Define
by Lady Of Paranoia
Summary: A story in which Kenny is confused, Tyson is wise, and dictionaries provide no answers. [Shounenai. TysonKenny]


Disclaimer: Sadly no, I do not own Beyblade. If I did, it would be listed as one of the "Top Ten Yaoi Anime Series". **:smirks:**

Warnings: Shounen-ai. Tyson/Kenny style.

_**What Mr. Webster Could Never Define**_

Kenny liked logic. Logic made sense; it was clear and frank. He couldn't understand why people made such a big deal about some things when simple logic was all they needed to find the answers to their problems. Kenny always found answers to his problems. All he used was common sense.

Logic was safe. Kenny liked safe things. Things that were safe didn't confuse him and didn't hold any threat. This is why he didn't daydream often. Thinking about non-logical subjects lead to other things...things that were not lucid.

Therefore, Kenny thought that if he always thought logically and stayed away from those _other_ subjects, he would be okay. But what he didn't plan for was falling in love. In fact, the thought that one-day he might fall in love hadn't even crossed his mind. It was inevitable, however, and somehow he realized that. He also knew that love was not logical; that the emotion was the farthest thing from logic. Love couldn't be looked up in a dictionary and expected to be fully understood.

But that didn't mean Kenny didn't try.

Hours he spent pouring over dictionary after dictionary, searching diligently—sometimes even desperately—for a definition that described what he was feeling. A definition that he could comprehend. Sometimes his searches even lasted until the wee hours of the morning.

Kenny never did find that definition.

One morning, however, all that changed. The pale rose colour of dawn had spilled over into the sky, soaking in the darkness of night, as one very weary boy slammed shut yet another dictionary. He was almost ready to give up. Even his faithful _Advanced Webster Dictionary_ had betrayed him. And he _would_ have given up if he weren't so stubborn in his own quiet way.

"There has to be at least _one_ dictionary that I haven't checked yet," Kenny whispered fiercely, pushing up his glasses that kept sliding down his nose. He placed the traitorous _Webster_ _Dictionary_ back on the shelf and scanned through another row of books below. He could find only one other dictionary that he hadn't checked.

"Nothing!" The distraught teen sighed, after he had inspected every single definition that was even remotely related to the word love. The brunette leaned his head against the back of the chair he was occupying and closed his eyes in lethargy.

'_Why am I feeling this way?'_ he thought. _'Why can't I just think this through logically? It's always worked before. It should wor—_

"Hey Chief, what are you doing up so early? Did you stay up all night again?"

Kenny's eyes snapped open at the sound of a sleepy, but cheerful voice behind him. He swerved around quickly in his seat to look at whom the voice belonged to. His eyes widened as he took in the view of a still half asleep Tyson, dark hair disheveled and clothes rumpled.

Here was the root of his problem, staring directly at him with smiling eyes.

"Er... good morning, Tyson," Kenny mumbled, ducking his head to hide a blush he knew was coming. He was just about to make up some excuse that could explain why he had stayed up all night (as the real reason would sound rather foolish) when he suddenly realized something. Since when does _Tyson_, Lord of the Late Sleepers, get up at 6:00 in the morning?

"What are you doing up? Usually we have to drag you out of bed in the mornings," Kenny continued, voicing his thoughts and at the same time attempting to move the conversation away from what _he _was doing.

Tyson grinned and shrugged as he came closer to the brunette. His eyes held no more traces of sleep as he said, "Dunno. I couldn't sleep, I guess."

Kenny raised his eyebrow skeptically. He was under the impression that the other boy could sleep anytime and anywhere. The brunette shook his head slightly and started thinking on how he could get Tyson to go back to sleep. Kenny knew that he would never get any work done with him in the room. It didn't help that his blush had still not disappeared and that his heart was beating faster than normal.

"What were you doing with all these dictionaries?" Tyson asked, interrupting his friend's train of thought. The navy-haired boy glanced curiously at the stacks of thick volumes that towered around the desk and chair where Kenny was sitting at.

"Ah...um..." The flustered boy searched for a reasonable answer. "I...was looking for a definition to...a word," He settled on telling half of the truth and hoped it was enough.

"Really? I thought a genius like you would know what all words mean," Tyson joked.

Kenny didn't know how to reply so he simply shrugged and offered a weak smile. He really wished Tyson would stop smiling at him like that because the butterflies in his stomach and flush on his cheeks were almost too much than he could handle.

"So...what word was it?" The Dragoon blader asked, peering at his blushing companion inquisitively. And there seemed to be a tiny mischievous spark in his eyes too, but Kenny unfortunately didn't notice.

"Ah...um...its—it doesn't matter!" The poor boy stuttered. Kenny didn't know what to do. He only prayed that Tyson would quit his not-so-amusing game of "twenty questions". Regrettably the Gods had decided to ignore him in favour of watching the 24-hour sitcom marathon that day.

"'Course it matters." Tyson grinned. "Come on, tell me the word."

Kenny sighed. He looked up at Tyson's cheery face and reluctantly decided that the conversation would probably go on forever if he didn't give the answer his friend desired to know.

"Fine. It was the word...love."

Tyson had to strain to hear what Kenny had muttered, but when he did he burst out laughing much to the surprise and embarrassment of the other boy.

"Tyson! It's not funny!" Kenny exclaimed, hiding his strawberry-coloured face in his hands.

Still laughing, the navy-haired boy slung an affable arm of the shoulders of his humiliated friend. "You were trying to find out what love means? I thought you were smarter than that, Chief."

"What?" Kenny asked, confused and also struggling to ignore that Tyson's arm was currently around his shoulders.

Tyson's grin turned more serious. "Love isn't something that can be explained in a few simple sentences. And if you're confused over what it means, looking in the dictionary won't help any."

Kenny simply stared in disbelief. Did Tyson actually utter something _wise_?

"Well..." Kenny hesitated, still overcoming his sudden surprise, "do _you_ have your own definition to what it means?"

His friend's solemn expression changed back into his usual, playful one. "Yep, but it can't be explained by words. I can show you though," Tyson turned to stare directly into Kenny's eyes.

Kenny gulped nervously. He wasn't sure that he wanted to figure out the hidden implications in that statement. "What...what do you mean?"

Tyson smirked and before Kenny knew what was about to occur, warm lips had covered his own. His eyes widened, but soon slid shut in bliss. The boy had never been kissed before and he couldn't describe what he was feeling when such intimate contact was made, but soon he found out that he didn't need to describe it. All that mattered was that he _was_ feeling it. There was no reason to ask 'why' or 'how'.

'_I suppose I did get my definition of love. Just not in the way I expected to. And even if I still can't explain it to myself, that isn't the thing that matters,'_ Kenny smiled into the kiss and slowly wrapped his arms around Tyson's neck as he felt another pair of arms wrap around his own waist.

Kenny still liked logic. Logic, after all, was part of him. He still liked the logical concepts of mathematics or of the crossword puzzles in the newspaper. He still liked to think of logical subjects. But now one thing was different.

Kenny wasn't afraid of non-logical subjects. They didn't produce a cold shiver to crawl up his spine any more. Sure, they still confused him. But he didn't care. Kenny even daydreamed a lot more often. Especially about a certain navy-haired boy named Tyson.

_Fin_ --

**_Side Notes:_** This is the first time I've tried to write in Kenny's POV and I found out that it was quite fun. I'm not certain that I did a good job or not, but expect more Kenny-centric fics from me in the future. Now... kisses to all those who review!


End file.
